


Testing the Waters

by Works_of_art



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Mentioned Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Works_of_art/pseuds/Works_of_art
Summary: This is just washroom sex, that's it. Jaskier gets beat up, Geralt needs a bath after beating up those who beat Jaskier up, sex. This is stupid, I made it at 2AM.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 338





	Testing the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I haven't posted in a while cause anything I write has been shit, this was not supposed to be smut and I'm not sure how that happened but if it's readable I really hope you like it. I will try to get over writers block but honestly I'm not sure I can

"Lads come on... can't we talk about this?" About five minutes later Jaskier was getting thrown out of the inn, partially naked and with more bruises then he cared to count. He turned to cough up some fresh blood before returning to stare at the sky, nothing but the look of defeat on his face as a shadow loomed over him. "Geralt..."  


  


The witcher raised one brow before drawing steel, using one arm to pick him up off his feet before walking him back inn. "Geralt please it was my fau-"

  


"Which one of you touched my fool," his voice was loud and crude as it cut through the atmosphere of the establishment, it went dead silent in seconds. Jaskier stood there in nothing but his trousers like a child waiting on daddy to deal out a punishment. How was he going to explain that it was his fault for getting caught with another man's woman _again._ He couldn't bare having to have another conversation with the witcher about his sexual needs, it was getting harder for him to dance around the fact that it was the witcher who put him in such a state anyway. "I don't ask twice"

  


"Me, and I'll gladly kick both of your sorry arses unless you piss off. Someone had to teach that bitch of yours a lesson." The man was burly, much bigger than his bard, he looked like he had more help beating him too. That was all Geralt needed to know before he let go of the man, he glanced at him and Jaskier had a look of worry in his eyes. Not for Geralt but for the man, but Geralt had ignored fuckers who roughed up the bard before. He was growing tired of it at this point.

  


"Go to Roach and get the bandages, meet me back where we're staying" he quietly said to Jaskier, the bard dropped any protest at the sight of amber flashing in the witcher's eyes. Even if Geralt knew why the bard got his ass handed to him, at this point he knew those men would still have their graves dug by tomorrow. As the bard left he only heard a few words leave the two of them before the sharp slash of steel echoed, followed by screams of numerous men. Dammit.

  


It was a couple of hours after, Jaskier had already helped himself to the bandages and the ointment. His body only now starting to feel some relief as footsteps came from their door, he tensed for but a moment before Geralt came in. A streak of blood across his face, lips, the rest on his sword. "God Geralt are you okay you took so long I got worried," he explained as he got up, wincing slightly at the pain in his ribs before meeting the man. The witcher wiped the blood from his lips, merely smearing it further, which only caused more pain to the bard as Geralt walked past him. Putting his sword with his other things.

  


"The innkeeper and I had to come to a deal, he wanted me to remove some unpaying tenants in exchange for silence. A bath would be nice." It's not like it was necessarily Jaskier's job to run baths for him, or cook or even clean, but it wasn't something he didn't like to do. So he went to prepare one, pouring a barrel full of water into a tub and setting hot coals under it, heating it in no time.

  


The witcher began to strip, slowly removing every piece of fabric attached to him as Jaskier watched. Face just as flushed as usual before Geralt caught him and he looked away. "What trouble was it that got you those marks." He turned to speak to him as if he wasn't completely naked, no it wasn't something Jaskier had never witnessed before but it was just as erotic nonetheless.

  


"I may or may not have bedded a lady who belonged to another," he was welcomed by a growl, he wasn't sure what pissed Geralt off more. That he killed that man over a woman or that Jaskier had been with one. Either way, his frustration only seemed to subside as he slipped into the steaming water. "Is there anything you want me to do?" He said this as if he was paid to please the witcher, as if he wasn't his best and only friend. Geralt looked at him after relaxing his muscles, he looked perfectly comfortable for once.

  


"What do you want to do for me Dandy?" That simple question shot straight to the bard, his cheeks heated up immediately at the question. He didn't even know what that meant, what was he supposed to say to such a thing, was it some test? Could it have something to do with what that man said about his relationship with Geralt? The bard stood there as confused as ever, staring at his feet since he knee Geralt was probably looking right at him. He couldn't bear to see what gaze he was giving him. "You bed random women and yet you seem to hate it, you talk with me as if you are a servant. I kill for you and yet you still hide from me, do what you wish Jaskier, just bring me peace." His voice wasn't the same as he said that, he sounded rougher, like he was truly at conflict with how the bard had been acting around him. The idea of Geralt knowing he fancied him was quite an obvious thing, who could not, but he never once thought to actually act on it. Except now at least.

  


Geralt had begun to zone out, something he normally does when bathing like this, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Spreading his legs as he rested them on the edge of the tub, truly not concerned with if Jaskier was still there or if he was watching. The bard gulped before sitting down next to him, just staring at how marvelous he was, he looked so at peace. So perfect even, the slightest purr of relaxation slipped past the witcher as his muscles fully enjoyed the treatment they were getting. He didn't know how long he must have watched him but before he knew it Geralt must have started meditating, or something strange as he wasn't awake yet wasn't asleep. The bard was probably closer to him then he had ever been before, his cheeks tinted just at the thought of touching him. As if on cue he heard a slight groan come out of the witcher, looking down to see that whatever state Geralt was in he seemed to be enjoying himself. His length already half-hard under the water as Jaskier's mouth practically watered. Just a touch- the second the bard's hand touched the water Geralt's eyes opened. Yellow pupils staring back at him in what seemed to be either intrigue or shock, he raised a brow and repositioned himself. Thrusting his hips up more as the bard pulled away. "I- Geralt what are you doing," Jaskier looked back to see just the hint of annoyance on Geralt's face, as if he had found the one way to ruin the moment of an aroused witcher in a steaming tub.

  


"What I want, why can't you," Geralt said, more of a rhetorical question if anything as he continued to close his eyes, getting bored with how this conversation was going. The bard truly didn't know what to do, even if this was his one chance, even if Geralt was just drunk off his ass right now. He wouldn't be getting a second one. He rolled up his sleeve as he dipped his arm into the water, Geralt's warm cock gave a quick pulse in his hand as he grabbed hold.

  


He didn't want to ruin this with his words, instead he just tested the waters. Giving a quick stroke and watching a sly smirk grow across the witcher's face before he continued. Making up a decent pace as he stroked the man's length, wanting but not daring to eat up the slight groans Geralt let slip through those lips of his. He had never wanted to kiss them more than he did now, he quickened the speed as the water started to splash outward. Like a good bard he ignored it, only focusing on the fact that Geralt just thrusted up into his hand, he was biting his lip as his hands gripped the side of the tub. Oh, how the bard loved that look on him, knowing he was the one pleasing him meant so much more him than he let on. "Can you taste me Dandelion?" His gruffness was formed as more of a pant of heat and want as Dandelion looked up at him, he had dreamed of those words being asked to him so many times. Oh how he wanted the chance to wrap his lips around him, letting Geralt do as he pleases with him. "Under the water"

  


"Yes Geralt, I hope you're liking this as much as I am," he slightly whispered that last part but Geralt picked it up easily. Jaskier had never frankly done something like this before, or to be technical he hasn't made a habit of it. Especially not underwater, but since it was to please him he took off his shirt, holding his breath before going under the water. Geralt decided to finally watch as he felt Jaskier place a kiss to his abs, then finally he wrapped his lips around him. By the gods it felt good the suction alone got an actual moan out of Geralt, he let the bard try to adjust himself before he took over. Grabbing his hair as he pulled him up, the bard panting as he got more air, the wither paid him a smirk and a wink before guiding him back down. Using Dandelion his perfect fucktoy he thrusted his hips in and out of him, Dandelion managing not to gag was a miracle itself as Geralt got closer.

  


"Fuck Dandy," he growled knowing that the man most definitely couldn't hear him, water was splashing everywhere as Geralt quickened the pace. The bard's own shorts tenting while damp with his own want before they also got wet. "Closer" he huffed before Jaskier tapped his bicep, Geralt let him up as the man gasped for more air, letting out a low curse before his hands found their way to Geralt again. "I'm about to..." He moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as Jaskier pumped his hand up and down his shaft. "Fuck!" He groaned as he streaks of white shot out of him, floating at the top of the water as he curled his toes in ecstasy.

  


Jaskier's other hand was already at his crotched, palming himself fiercely as the memory of Geralt's cum in his hands remained fresh. It didn't take long before he came in his shorts, letting out soft pants as Geralt smiled at him. "Who the fuck made you so damn hot," the bard laughed as steam aired off of the witchers' body.

  


"Hmm, you'll get better the next time you don't go to a wife," Geralt promised as he looked him up and down, he didn't want to do anything that would have hurt him, so this had to do for now. It was far from bad, Jaskier finally got his wish as he wiped the water from his hair. A couple of minutes later Jaskier was preparing to leave as the water ran cold, as if seeing Geralt get dressed would be too much for them now. The witcher merely grabbed his jaw and brought him closer, looking him up and down before he brought his lips to his. Giving him a damn good kiss in case he was confused about their relationship. "Now then, fetch the towel for me Dandelion?" It was an easy yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support on my last two stories!! That's been so kind and wondeful, that helped me write this so please if you have anything nice to comment or any critiques or just anything let me know and if you enjoyed it leave a kudo. I made this at 2 and I'm dead tired so my apologies, anyways that was for the Geralt stans, I hope y'all liked it.


End file.
